


Be You

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: “Be you. No one else can.” With Tamaki Souh!
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Be You

“Be you. No one else can.”

The voice startled you, popping up from behind all of a sudden as soon as you had stepped away to touch up on your hair. It had been a busy night for everyone, the charity event that the school had thrown attracting all sorts of important figures that you needed to network with if not greet at least. 

“Tamaki,” you smiled, cocking your head to the side a little. “How surprising, but also confusing,” you continued, the smile still pleasant on your face, but your eyes narrowing ever so slightly. 

The blond leant against the bar, his arms supporting his weight as he turned to give you a quiet look. A battle of wills, one which you didn’t plan on losing tonight. 

“Just saying!” the male casually shrugged as he straightened up once more. “Events like these lose their meaning when everyone carries a mask,” he continued talking to no one in particular as he turned away from you once more. 

“That smile doesn’t do your sweet features any justice, however.” Winking over his shoulder Tamaki finally left you alone. 

Letting go of a huff you rolled your eyes before crossing your arms. Well, he was right, but you weren’t about to tell him that. 

After all, weren’t you both rulers of a façade in your own right?


End file.
